goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin Slayer
Goblin Slayer ( ゴブリンスレイヤー) is the series' main character, an experienced silver ranked adventurer who only concerns himself with hunting goblins. Appearance His appearance is not as glamorous or elegant due to using equipment that would seem lacking for an adventurer of his rank. His armor looks worn and damaged, with numerous nicks and scratches all along the body and helmet. It is implied that he looks handsome and dignified, if somewhat pale, underneath his helmet. When he first started being an adventurer, his helmet had horns on the sides. The horns were ripped off in his first mission to kill goblins. Personality Goblin Slayer is stoic for the most part, calm in most circumstances and simply unable to devote himself to anything outside of preparations to deal with Goblins after the ordeal he went through as a child. Because of this, he lacks the ability to understand certain social norms and doesn't notice the affections of those around him. His companions are working to help him overcome this, but the process isn't easy. His desire to kill Goblins stems from two places: to prevent what happened to his village happening to others and to get revenge by eliminating every single member of their race. To this end, he has a single-minded devotion that has led to him being rigorous in hunting them down, leaving nothing to chance, and he pushes those under his tutelage into being just as prepared to avoid suffering because of a mistake. He will not hesitate to put himself against odds that will all but ensure his death, more than willing to face off against a Goblin Horde of at least 100 in an effort to kill as many as he can before they kill him. Background Goblin Slayer was once an ordinary boy in a village. One day, his best friend left to work on a farm for a few days, and the two fought because he couldn't go with her. Later that night, his village was attacked by goblins and everyone he knew was killed. He hid in his house's basement until nightfall. He sneaked out of the house, seeing all of the corpses, but was attacked by the goblins who hadn't left yet. He was saved from death by a rhea; they spent 5 years together before parting ways. Chronology Goblin Slayer appeared to save Priestess from being killed by goblins. He then helped her save Woman Fighter and other women by killing the rest of the goblin nest. From there, the two formed a party and underwent several missions until they were recruited into slaying the goblins working under a Demon Lord that had taken over an abandoned base. It is there they encountered Ogre, who dominated their fight until Goblin Slayer used a Gate Scroll linked to the bottom of the ocean to slice the monster in half before stabbing him in the head repeatedly. Some time after this, he became aware of the goblin horde approaching the farm and informed Cow Girl to run with her uncle to the town. She refused, knowing he would throw his life away to kill as many as possible, and thus convinced him to ask for help at the guild. With the help of Guild Girl, Spearman, and High Elf Archer, he managed to convince them to assist him with a reward for one gold per goblin head and instructed them on how to prepare ahead of time while he eliminated the Goblin's nest before working with Priestess to kill the Goblin Lord. After this, the events of Water Town (Volume 2) were undertaken and Sword Maiden enlisted his help to kill the goblins in the sewers. However, an encounter with the Goblin Champion leading the horde left him critically injured and near-death, resulting in the need for Resurrection Magic done by Sword Maiden and Priestess to help him recover. Once he was fully recovered, he and the others found the source of the Goblins in the form of a Gate Mirror and defeated the Goblin Champion by burying him under tons of rubble, before encasing the Gate Mirror in concrete and tossing it in the river to avoid anyone else using it. He then confronted Sword Maiden and revealed he knew that she was the one who framed the original incident on the Goblins to bring attention them. Understanding her reasoning, he then promised to help her dealing with Goblins if they returned, earning her gratitude. After the above (Volume 3), the Harvest Festival comes around and Goblin Slayer is invited to it by Cow Girl, Guild Girl as a date, though it eludes him initially. During his date with Guild Girl, he is attacked by a Rhea who he and Guild Girl had originally exiled due to him stealing treasure during an adventure with his party, where Guild Girl assisted in distracting him long enough for Goblin Slayer to prevail against him. Abilities His style of combat relies more on pragmatism such as setting traps, using a weapon against its user, and taking whatever advantage that may come. He even uses his own imagination to re-purpose a protection spell in order to kill all the goblins in a burning elven fortress. He has been trained as a fighter and ranger. * Trained Combatant: The Goblin Slayer is relatively skilled in most weapons that he can get his hands on, from short swords, daggers to knives, using them effectively enough to kill goblins. * Skilled Marksman: The Goblin Slayer is an incredibly proficient archer, he can accurately shoot down Goblins from vast distances. With a thrown javelin, he could fatally injure a goblin shaman with little effort. * Master Strategist: The Goblin Slayer is an excellent strategist, specializing in ambush and guerrilla warfare. He could come up with extraordinary plans to trap large numbers of goblins, eliminating them with efficiency. * Goblin Knowledge: The Goblin Slayer has devoted himself towards all matters related to goblins, ranging from their habits to their mindsets. This makes him the frontier's foremost expert when it comes to dealing with goblins, a specialist without peer in matters relating to them sought out by High Elf Archer and Sword Maiden. Equipment * Shield: Small and round. Easy to carry. * Short Sword: Sword optimized for use in confined spaces. Routinely broken. * Longbow: Standard longbow used to snipe enemies. * Light Armor * Magic Scroll: Used in desperate situations. Relationships Family Elder Sister Goblin Slayer deeply loved his elder sister. Her death has greatly affected his psyche, plaguing him even to this day. Party Members Priestess Priestess was the first party member of Goblin Slayer. They met when he saved her from being raped and killed by goblins. He tries to dissuade her from accompanying him, knowing it would be dangerous, but she follows regardless. Allies Enemies Trivia * He is known as Orcbolg among the elves and Beardcutter among the dwarves. * Dwarf Shaman noted that his equipment is perfect for fighting goblins in caves. * The blacksmith at the guild has multiple spares for Goblin Slayer's armor and weaponry. Gallery 3vKQH8z - Imgur.jpg 1da7b0283d7c572c07bbb76d2855153f.jpg 64db2607815287f2bcce0468f2d7011a.jpg 974155aaa7adce662652ade478e76477.jpg GoblinSlayer-Volume3-Chapter13-Omake-3.jpg 5cqdkt8j.jpg 71TLwD+I8bL.jpg Gob2.jpg Goblin Slayer!, volume 1.jpg 13419097 1119647854724660 4587745936360343487 n.jpg Lnthumb.png Mangathumb.png C4w3TmSUEAECGnc.jpg baec4f00b1c37c5c562d218584b87e51.png C9RFhzSVYAAELkJ.jpg tW7UZgT - Imgur.jpg 07.jpg thumb_d82d19d2-9b1a-473d-80ec-b2364abc92d1.jpg 813700b55acb44da655a4fb6ec20180e.jpg 2a-3.png 2a.png C-wNdV8W0AAHEd6.jpg Goblin3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers